<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Items The Losers Saved, and One They Wished They Could Have [Podfic] by podfic_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289948">Five Items The Losers Saved, and One They Wished They Could Have [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover'>podfic_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010), World War Z (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art History, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Search and Rescue, Washington D.C.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Five Items The Losers Saved, and One They Wished They Could Have' by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey">katemonkey</a>:</p><p>If you're going to send a crack team to save America's treasures during the great zombie war, why not a crack team of Spec Ops losers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_O_Ween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Items The Losers Saved, and One They Wished They Could Have [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/862968">Five Items The Losers Saved, and One They Wished They Could Have</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey">katemonkey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">


<p class="cover-designer">Cover by podfic_lover</p>
</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Stream</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>MP3:</b> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/wmhdcip426o5buj/Five%20Items%20The%20Losers%20Saved%20and%20One%20They%20Wished%20They%20Could%20Have.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a> | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/17iKku0YM6lLHnISOBDZ6YlRugAUFG-bw/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a> | <a href="https://download1595.mediafire.com/nko0wojqkfxg/siuk5pcmmrf3n73/Five+Items+The+Losers+Saved+and+One+They+Wished+They+Could+Have.mp3">Mediafire</a> </li>
<li>
<b>M4B:</b> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/k1eme72uuui4lc9/Five%20Items%20The%20Losers%20Saved%2C%20and%20One%20They%20Wished%20They%20Could%20Have.m4b?dl=0">Dropbox</a> | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NLbPQtqFMxtK1uNmKAwDky-5uZbIjJ0z/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a> | <a href="https://download1321.mediafire.com/z7vwb4mr54cg/s5az9iskqiqppql/Five+Items+The+Losers+Saved%2C+and+One+They+Wished+They+Could+Have.m4b">Mediafire</a> </li>
<h2>Size</h2>
<li>
<b>MP3:</b> 7.9MB<br/>
</li>
<li>
<b>M4B:</b> 8.0MB<br/>
</li>
<h2>Duration</h2>
<li>
<b>MP3 &amp; M4B:</b> 6:02min</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recorded for the Pod_O_Ween 2020 prompts "plague" and "curse".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>